


Просто игры

by WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Teenagers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: АУ, в котором Макс после школы встречается с Билли, и они живут вместе в Калифорнии.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Stranger Things 2021





	1. Жмурки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Макс после школы встречается с Билли, и они живут вместе в Калифорнии.

— Теперь покрутись на месте!

— Это еще зачем? — усмехнулся Билли и прислушался: Макс фыркнула и сделала несколько осторожных шагов вправо, значит, ближе к дивану. Он повернул голову на звук. 

— Вот зачем! Ты должен потерять ориентацию в пространстве, иначе будет неинтересно, — она снова зашевелилась, Билли слышал шелест ее тихих шагов по паркету.

— Что за ребячество. Это вы в колледже так развлекаетесь? — проворчал он недовольно. 

Макс вдруг оказалась очень близко — ее ладони уверенно накрыли его плечи, заставили подчиниться, и Билли сдался, когда Макс толкнула его — послушно позволил ей вести. Голова закружилась после первого же круга, комната действительно поплыла — не перед глазами, под плотной повязкой из шарфа он ни черта не видел, — проекция комнаты, которую Билли себе так сосредоточенно представлял, нарушилась. 

— Потом считай до пяти! — приказала Макс весело и отскочила от него.

— Когда я найду тебя... — прорычал Билли с улыбкой, неуклюже переступая с ноги на ногу. Для уверенности он выставил руки вперед. Как назло, Макс, видимо, где-то затаилась, потому что больше никаких звуков, кроме отдаленного шума улицы за раскрытым окном, он не слышал. — Тебе конец, Макс. 

— Сначала попробуй найти! — крикнула она с издевкой с другого угла гостиной, и Билли резко двинулся на ее голос, думая, что идет правильно. Однако вместо Макс он наткнулся на журнальный столик. Раздался скрип дивана сбоку и веселый хохот, Билли резко прыгнул в сторону, но поймал только подушку. 

— Чертовка, — выругался он с досадой. 

Макс снова засмеялась, пробежала совсем близко — Билли ясно почувствовал, как ее волосы коснулись его голого плеча. Макс была где-то рядом.

— Ну что ты копаешься?

— Еще и издевается...

— Я тут! 

Быстро нагнувшись, он думал, что сможет поймать ее руку или, на крайний случай, ногу, но опять словил подушку. Макс скакала по комнате, как дикая кошка, и смеялась не переставая. 

— Билли!

— Черт, ты доиграешься.

Он вошел в азарт: уже примерно понимал, с какой стороны стоял диван, а где начинался журнальный столик, нащупал лампу на тумбочке ближе к прихожей и после неудачного резкого рывка, понял, где находилась кухня — Макс опять была чертовски близко, по звукам — забралась на барную стойку и нагло прошлепала по ней босыми ногами, а когда Билли кинулся вперед, спрыгнула на стулья. 

— Не думала, — запыхавшимся голосом съехидничала Макс, — что для тебя это будет так сложно.

— Ну все, держись! — он сорвался с места на звук ее быстрых шагов, удачно обогнул книжный стеллаж, чуть не запнулся об ковер, но все-таки проскочил между столиком и диваном, и успел схватить сопящую Макс за лодыжку — та как раз собиралась спрыгнуть на пол и снова улизнуть прямо у нег из-под носа.

— Ай! 

Они вдвоем свалились со спинки дивана, Билли успел подставить руку, чтобы Макс не ударилась затылком об пол.

— Придурок! — она забрыкалась, стараясь выбраться из-под него, и Билли с наслаждением прижал ее крепче к полу. Он чувствовал животом ее голую кожу — значит, майка задралась, и Макс сейчас лежала практически голая. Достойный приз за победу!

— Попалась! 

— Ладно, — пропыхтела Макс, опаляя его щеку горячим дыханием. — Ты победил. Но я заставила тебя погоняться.

— Не то слово, — согласился он с широкой улыбкой. И потянулся снять повязку, но Макс ему помешала: ловко перехватила его руку и пригвоздила к полу. — Что?..

— Подожди. — Она странно выгнулась ему на встречу, Билли почувствовал жар ее тела, когда Макс прижалась к нему голой грудью. 

— М. 

— Давай оставим так...

Билли по голосу слышал, что она улыбалась. Представил ее растянутые в наглой улыбке губы и игриво ответил:

— Извращенка.

Макс приподняла бедра, по шевелению ее рук Билли понял, что она стянула с себя домашние шорты. Вместе с бельем.

— И в колледже мы так не развлекаемся, — огрызнулась она шепотом ему на ухо. — Специально для тебя — расширенная версия игры в жмурки.

— М. — Снова хмыкнул Билли, каждой частичкой тела чувствуя Макс так близко: ее сбитое после погони дыхание, ее запах — родной, домашний, чуть цветочный из-за шампуня, ее гладкую кожу и тепло. 

— Тебе неуютно? Могу снять повязку, — она прошлась ноготками вдоль его спины, и он вздрогнул. Довольно рыкнул, ткнувшись носом ей в шею. Провел пальцами по ее подрагивающему животу, обвел контур груди и поднялся выше, прижал тонкое запястье к полу. Темнота больше не давила — Билли удивительно быстро к ней привык, ощущения перебивали все. 

— Может ты уже помолчишь? — спросил он хрипло, опуская ниже, чтобы провести языком Макс вдоль шеи: она любила, когда он немного кусался, и Билли пустил в ход зубы — несильно сомкнул их на изгибе, свободной ладонью сжал грудь, чувствуя пальцами, как затвердел сосок. Макс шумно вдохнула и прогнулась, подаваясь ему навстречу. Она собиралась что-то ответить, Билли отчетливо услышал несколько первых букв, но они потонули в стоне, когда он удобнее устроился между ее разведенных ног и вывел мокрую дорожку языком от груди до самого низа живота. 

Такие игры ему определенно нравились.


	2. Салочки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> про тайную симпатию Уилла

Целью стал Дастин, Уилл был уже близок — оставалась поднажать и не запнуться о какой-нибудь корень, и не затупить, тогда он точно сможет дотянуться до его плеча и уже передать роль воды. Но пока что Дастин успешно отрывался, а Уилл опаздывал. Идиотская игра! Он запыхался, кожа была противной и мокрой от пота, футболка липла к телу. В лесу было ужасно жарко! Уилл слышал позади смех Макс и Лукаса, кусты сбоку шевелились и, кажется, в них спряталась Оди. 

— Давай, Уилл! — крикнула Макс, и Уилл только разозлился сильнее: он был водой уже слишком долго, никак не получалось поймать хоть кого-нибудь из них! Дастин резко свернул за дерево, и Уилл пропустил поворот, неуклюже остановился и крутанулся на месте, теряясь в пространстве. 

— Блин, я уже задолбался. — Он беспомощно оглянулся, высматривая того, кто стоял ближе всех. И заметил крадущегося Майка сбоку. 

— Давай, Уилл! — вторил Макс Лукас, выглядывая из высокой травы. 

Майк прятался прямо за дубом. Это была прекрасная возможность, но Уилл тормозил: не хотелось лишний раз дотрагиваться до Майка. Вот до чего он дошел. Но гоняться за всеми так надоело. Уилл закусил губу, еще раз посмотрел на выглядывающий из-за дерева взъерошенный затылок Майка и плюнул на все: пригнулся и выскочил с другой стороны. 

— Ауч.

— Вот черт!

— Ай!

Они столкнулись носами, и Майк ухватился за ворот его футболки, утягивая Уилла за собой на землю. От него пахло мятной жвачкой. И гелем после бритья. Уилл ткнулся ртом прямо в гладкий подбородок Майка и случайно прихватил его губами. Вот же черт. Уилл крупно вздрогнул, отстраняясь, а Майк смотрел ему в глаза — спокойно, только чуть морщился от удара. 

Над губой у него блестели мелкие капельки пота. Челка прилипла ко лбу. Его можно было поцеловать прямо сейчас. О чем Уилл только думал... Он дернулся, поцарапался о колючую ветку кустарника. Майк надежно ухватил его за предплечья:

— Молодец. Ты поймал меня.

Его хватка была приятной — тяжелой и какой-то успокаивающей, Уилл сам не заметил, как обмяк в его руках, наваливаясь на Майка сильнее.

Майк притянул его ближе. 

— У тебя есть пять секунд, — предупредил шепотом и сощурился, хитро улыбаясь.

— Что вы там копаетесь! — Дастин, весь красный как рак, застыл на корточках возле соседнего дерева. Уилл сглотнул комок в горле, тело не слушалось, подняться на ноги вышло на сразу — только со второй попытки, когда он чуть не развалился на земле, весь испачкался в пыли и криво отполз от Майка, борясь с жаром: щеки натурально пылали, а сердце билось будто в ушах, оглушая. 

— Беги! — закричала Макс, и Уилл как ошалелый побежал со всех ног, даже не разбирая дороги — он чувствовал, что Майк смотрел ему вслед и надеялся, что тот ничего не заметил.


	3. Свидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> один хороший день из жизни Робин

— ...смотри, как он гребет. Видишь? Рассчитывает размах. — Робин прищурилась. Мужик в бассейне доплыл до противоположного бортика, сделал большой вдох и снова оттолкнулся ногами. 

— И длину гребка. Прямо как мой дядюшка Берни. Он был отличным пловцом, вообще-то.

— А? — Стив валялся рядом на теплом от солнца кафеле, Робин лениво толкнула его пяткой в бедро.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Если честно, — Стив приподнялся на локтях. — Не особо. Я гипнотизирую взглядом автомат с колой уже минут десять. 

— Ждешь, когда у тебя откроются сверхъестественные способности?

— Да, было бы неплохо, — он опять упал на спину, — если бы этот восхитительно холодный, вкусный и большой стакан прилетел прямо ко мне в руки.

Робин закатила глаза:

— Ладно, я принесу тебе колу.

— Правда? — Стив оживился. 

— Правда-правда, лентяй.

Она неохотно поднялась на ноги, потянулась, разминая затекшую спину и поясницу, и пошла вдоль бассейна, огибая посетителей и резвых детишек, которые так и норовили попасться под ноги. Набрав льда, Робин подставила стакан под кран и зажала пальцем кнопку. Жаль, что в бассейне было не протолкнуться — она была бы не прочь сделать пару заплывов. Этот мужик в ярко-зеленых тренировочных шортах прямо вызывал зависть! Робин как раз искала трубочку и крышку в лотке, когда кто-то хлопнул по автомату ладонью прямо рядом с ее головой.  


Хизер смотрела на нее, отогнув солнцезащитные очки. 

— Значит, ты хорошо плаваешь?

— С чего ты взяла? 

Идиотские трубочка и крышка никак не желали находиться. Робин еще раз вслепую прощупала весь лоток пальцами.

— Там все закончилось. Я принесу новые из подсобки. — Хизер выразительно посмотрела на нее, и Робин не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти следом, когда она развернулась в сторону комплекса. 

Ее загар забавно лег прямо по купальнику — Робин смотрела на белое пятно под съехавшей лямкой на плече Хизер, и сама не заметила, как они оказались вдвоем в тесной маленькой комнате. Хизер заглянула во все коробки на полке и с довольной улыбкой вытащила новый блок крышек. 

— Ты рассказывала Стиву Харрингтону про Барни.

— Про кого? — рассеянно переспросила Робин, уставившись в потолок. 

Хизер Холлоуэй говорила с ней — с ума сойти. Происшествие посерьезнее нападения потустороннего монстра на город. 

— Про Барни. Нашего постоянно посетителя, — Хизер нашла трубочки и резко развернулась к Робин лицом. — Мужик в зеленых шортах, — уточнила она.

— А.

— Он был профессиональным пловцом в молодости.

— Это видно, — пожала плечами Робин, все еще разглядывая мигающую лампу наверху — ужасно грязные стекла, кто-нибудь их вообще моет?

— Так ты хорошо плаваешь или просто разбираешься в пловцах?

— Первое и немного второе, — тихо пробормотала Робин, не решаясь посмотреть на Хизер: та подошла как-то уж слишком близко.

— Тогда приходи на тренировку сегодня после семи. У нас здесь есть вечерние часы для пловцов.

— Разве? Не видела ни одного объявления.

— Только для своих. — Хизер подмигнула ей, а Робин зачем-то посмотрела на ее губы. Пухлые. Наверняка мягкие. А на вкус — как кола, Робин видела, как Хизер пила ее сегодня, сидя на месте спасателя.

— И кто там будет?

— Я точно буду, — Хизер отдала ей крышку и трубочку. Ее пальцы были теплыми, их приятно было касаться, Робин смущенно отвела глаза. — Устроим заплыв на скорость.

— Ты сейчас так шутишь?

— Нет, — Хизер искренне нахмурилась — по крайней мере, Робин в этом не сомневалась.

— Просто звучит как...

— Как свидание? — Хизер неловко рассмеялась. — А может, это оно и есть?

— То есть ты приглашаешь меня...

— Все может быть. Для начала попробуй меня победить.

И она ушла, оставив Робин растерянно стоять в каморке и сжимать в руках стакан с колой. Стив ни за что не поверит. Робин сама себе не верила — а Хизер обернулась и подмигнула ей, прежде, чем свернуть за угол на залитую солнцем площадку бассейна.


End file.
